The instant invention relates to latexes useful in sealing and adhesive applications, and particularly to latexes useful as pressure sensitive adhesives.
Pressure sensitive adhesives (PSAs) are adhesive materials which, when dried, possess a lasting aggressive tack which enables them to tenaciously adhere to a wide variety of substrates when applied with only light pressure. These adhesives are useful in a variety of applications including tapes, labels, wall coverings, floor tiles, wood veneers and hobby adhesives.
PSAs have traditionally been manufactured in solvent based systems. Recently, however, concerns over the cost of solvents, the flammability of solvents, regulations on solvent emissions and the energy required to keep the work place atmosphere solvent free, have made nonsolvent systems very desirable. While a few attempts have been made to produce a water based PSA, such attempts have generally failed to produce an acceptable material. Specifically, most attempts are able to produce an adhesive having either good peel adhesion or good shear adhesion, but not an adhesive having both properties.